


Happy and Satisfied

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short JohnDave smut fic.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Happy and Satisfied

Dave's panting, hunched over John's back.

John is getting close, he's on edge with tears in his eyes.

His mind and eyes flash white all while Dave keeps slapping his body against John's ass.

John slumps over while Dave finishes inside of him.

The two of them spent a few brief moments panting before they snuggled up together with smiles on their face.


End file.
